Xmas pirate love game
by 555minami
Summary: It is a rushed one-short about a pirates tv show to find a blind date! Parings: hints of SanjixZoro,AcexSmoker,LuffyxNami and FrankyxRobin


Hi** again. Sorry for not posting so long as my computer broke down... but since it is Christmas I am doing a one-shot as a present and apology.**

***Blushes* Thank you for those special people who likes reading my chapters and for commenting... cough( ringtaledpheonix most of the time) cough.**

* * *

"Da da da tha tha thhaaa!" opening music of 'Pirate love game' plays.

The lights all directed to the curtains where a mysterious person started talking as the curtains opened. " Hello I am here to welcome you wonderful viewers to watch the show where single beauties and bachelors find a lover, Xmas special. Plus you also will get to see me Sabo, who is also single and that to all the good looking people out there... Gender can be male or female just like this show can have to genders become lovers." A young and lank looking male appeared from behind the curtains. He had short curly blond hair. He wore a large black top hat with a pair of blue goggles wrapped around it, a blue jacket with the sleeves rolled up, a cravat and a pair of light blue cyan shorts held up by a belt with an elaborate flower-design buckle.

"Wait a minute Sabo! You were supposed to introduce me your co-host, Perona, and our boss! Who is Robin and that she meet here lover Franky from here! If I had not say this she will soon be pulling us out of the show for not saying our lines properly with her devil fruit powers! *shudder* Opsie!" Perona said. She has light pink hair which is very long. She also had a gothic lolita style, with her black, white and bright red clothes.

"Ok... we shall now introduce our three bachelors for the day. First is the ever lovable pirate who wants to steal one of the single's heart Luffy! Second is his own brother the older brother type Ace! Last of all is our flirt of the day, the romantic Sanji!" Sabo and Perona said in unison.

" You will see the person you might get as your lover later but for now please sit back and relax as we have a commercial break." Perona said.

"Cut!" a scream was shouted which echoed around the room. Just as that was said hands started to appear on the host and hostess backs pulling them to a raven haired female. The hosts shivered in terror as she started to speak to them about not following their scrips and to take the captured... lovers for the three males to their respected areas with truth serum injected into them. Before the commercial about Choppers medcine was finished the hosts quickly went back to their places.

"Welcome back to the show now we are going to get a few questions from our guest to nnow which type are you. Too see whether you are their type."

The three bachelors agreed as questions were soon dished out to them. From the first both the question asked was this. "What kind of present would you give to them to show that you love them?"

The reply given by Ace was roses, Sanji choose to give homemade chocolates and Luffy surprisingly said something which shocked everyone greatly, he said meat...

The second question asked was a supposed innocent question was quickly transformed into some thing naughty... "What type of clothes would you like to see worn by your lover?"

Luffy said that he/she would look good wearing a swimsuit and his straw hat. Ace said a cop-suite with handcuffs include, a bit kinky. Sanji said a his shirt with an undone tie and only wearing underwear. Right after this was said, the bachelors stated complementing one another for the choice of clothes.

The last question was not so innocent. "Who would be the one to take the lead?"

The response was an immediate "Me" from all three of them.

After this question was answered the lover to be chose their new boyfriend and they were showed to them. There appeared three good-looking and unexpected lover. Luffy got the beautiful friend of Robin who does not have a good temper. Sanji got the famous ex-bounty hunter Zoro. But what was the most shocking of all was who Ace got tied up...it was commander Smoker. Ok, so this ending might or might not be expected but they were all happy with one another in the end.

Christmas song 'Rudolph the red-nose reindeer' (same tune)

Nami and Smoker sang "Buggy the red nose pirate had a very big nose and if you ever saw it you you even say it grows."

Zoro and Sanji sang " All of the other pirates likes to laugh and call him names. They never let poor Buggy play in any pirate games~"

Ace and Luffy sang " Then one foggy Christmas eve Luffy came to say. Buggy with your nose so big, won't you let me hit it off tonight ?"

Lastly Sabo and Perona sang" Then all the pirates loved him. As they punched him unwillingly. Buggy the red-nosed pirate you will go down with your big nose."

"Thank you for watching this last minute done show!(the truth as it was writen today) Hope you all have a giving and 'LOVING' Christmas!" Sabo shouted but got smacked in the face by Robin for saying 'loving' with a naughty meaning.

* * *

**Sorry if it seemed rushed as it was... and that poor buggy was used violently used in the song but I could only come up with that...**

**Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS ! :)**


End file.
